The field of the present invention is copper diffusion barrier layers in the fabrication of integrated circuits to avoid the migration of copper or other metals deposited as metal lines into insulating layers and other layers, features and semiconductor materials during the deposition and subsequent treatment of the metal line fabrication. The invention is also related to thin films as electrodes or dielectric layers in the semi-conductor industry.